Watching Time Go Past
by smasher2k
Summary: Mildred's future has been changed by an unexpected twist in her past history.  A connection is found where there was not one before.
1. Chapter 1

Watching Time Go Past

Chapter 1

For one casual observer it seemed that time had stood still at Cackles Academy. The castle looking exactly as it had done when she left there at the age of sixteen bound for Weirdsisters College to continue her education as a witch. Almost nine years had passed since she left believing at that time that she would never see again the stone walls of the academy where she had studied hard in for five years. Mastering a craft which she had at the start never known had existed within her. The doors of Walkers gate were open, the pupils having only just departed for their summer holiday, and see looked up at them, a ball of fear building up in her, dreading the moment which was about come but knowing that it needed to be done. Her parents recent deaths in a car accident had brought out a secret which had been kept guarded from her for her entire life, A secret which one person within inside the castle which housed Cackles Academy held the key too; Leading her back to the past to find out her actually present to help her move on into her future.

Mildred stood staring at the gates, unable to step through them, her body racked with fear with what was about to happen. She had been putting this day of for weeks scared of what was going to happen, her mind still jumbled by what she had read in her parents will, the will which had changed her life from the moment she had seen it. A will which had shown that her parents had been lying to her for her entire life, the sadness which had enveloped her over there untimely deaths were intermixed by anger for what they had done. Standing outside that gate she felt like a schoolgirl once again, that gangly girl with hair always eschew and untied bootlaces, always trying to avoid getting into trouble but despite her best efforts always ended up getting into. But in fact she was no more that the girl anymore, time had gone past and had changed her from that young fearful girl into a slender twenty something woman, more confident and self assured than the girl who had left the academy; A woman who turned heads whenever she walked into the room.

Taking a large deep breath she walked through the gate, her broomstick in her right hand, she strode across the courtyard heading to the broomshed where she stowed it away in the now empty enclaves of it. Her eyes flitted across to the heavy oak front door which beckoned to her, the answer to her secret inside of it. Brushing at the invisible creases on her dress once again she walked across to it and brought her hand up to the heavy iron door knocker, bringing it down once hard onto the plate underneath it, aware that the sound would be heard through the castle.

She did not have to wait long for the door to be opened; only a few moments had passed before the door creaked open with a groan, it being pulled open by Imogen Drill, PE teacher of Cackle's academy.

"Can I help you?" The older blonde woman said on automatic pilot before her mind had processed the person in front of her "Oh my Mildred Hubble!" She exclaimed surprised to see one of her former pupils in front of her.

"Hello Miss Drill" She said smiling at Imogen, a few fond memories of her coming back to her. "May I come in?" she asked her.

"Of Course Mildred" She said stepping out the way to allow Mildred access to the entrance hall "And by the way Mildred you are no longer a pupil here anymore; please call me Imogen instead." She said give one of Mildred's hands a quick squeeze

"I will try Miss, it just doesn't seem right to call any of you by your first names seeing you were my teachers for so long." Mildred said politely

Both standing there close together Imogen looked Mildred up and down, taking in the differences from the girl she had seen last at the age of sixteen leaving the academy for the outside world; The memory of that girl being replaced by the image of the woman in front of her.

"Not that I am not happy to see you Mildred, but can I enquire what you are doing here. Most ex-pupils never darken our doorways again once their education at the academy is complete."

"I am here to see Miss Hardbroom, there is something I need to discuss with her. I would of written ahead to inform you of my arrival but as I was so close to the castle today I decided to come today instead of having to make the journey back on another day." She had said only half lying, she had considered writing and telling them of her trip to the castle but she was scared if that she committed to an actually date she would undoable end up not arriving there due to fear, it had taking her another time to strike up the confidence to come today.

Imogen ushered Mildred along the corridor more and they started to walk into the bowels of the castle.

"Well, I am certain that she will be as surprised and as happy to see you as I am." Imogen said a slight smile on her face; her knowing the trials and tribulations of the relationship between Mildred and Constance.

"Perhaps." Mildred said back quietly, not looking up at Imogen.

"There is no need for me to tell you where the staff room is Mildred, if you don't mind waiting in there I will go and fetch Constance for you." Imogen said to her.

"Of course, And you are right about me not needing to know. I could walk around this castle blindfolded and know exactly where I am." Mildred said back to her, watching Imogen turn back slightly to head towards the main stairs.

"Make yourself comfortable Mildred" She called back as she headed towards the stairs taking them two at a time when she reached them, heading to the stairs which lead up to the staff quarters.

Making quick time up to the stairs she went to the door of Constance's room and rapped on it slightly.

"Come in." She heard from inside the room, these being the cool tones of Constance's voice.

Opening the door quietly she stepped into Constance's bedroom and saw the tall strict deputy headmistress seated at her desk, the room like Constance completely perfect, everything precisely in its place.

"What can I do for you Imogen?" She asked her voice clipped, annoyed at the interruption that Imogen has caused.

"A visitor has turned up and wishes to speak to you." Imogen said.

" A visitor at the end of term, this is out of the ordinary. May I enquire into whom this visitor is?" Constance asked Imogen

"Of course, it is actually Mildred Hubble who has requested to see you." Imogen replied to her.

"Mildred Hubble. That was a girl who I never thought I would see again."

"Well, she is here, And wishes to speak to you about something. I am not sure what about, but it seems from the few moments that I spent with her that she is not her normal happy self. I told her to wait in the staff room for you."

"Thank you Imogen, I will go and see her now." Constance said before popping out, leaving Imogen alone

Instead of just arriving inside the room like she normally would, she materialised outside the staffroom door, taking a hold of the handle she pushed the door open and spotted Mildred sitting at one of the chairs at the staffroom table.

"This is a surprise Mildred. I never expected to see you again. What can I do for you?" She said amazed at the differences in Mildred.

"I'm certain that you do not know this, but my parents died in a car accident a few weeks ago. At the will reading a few letters were passed onto me. These letters bore information about my life, and contained something information about you as well."

Constance stepped into the room further and shut the door behind her.

"Information about me, Mildred? Why would personal letters to you contain a reference to me?" Her curiosity peaked by it.

"The letters told me that I had been adopted, a fact that I did not know. And as for you, I believe because of these letters that you are my birth mother." Mildred said finally being able to get the information out for the first time.

"You're what?" Constance said her past flying back.

"I believe Miss Hardbroom that you are my Mother." Mildred said seeing the expression on her old deputy headmistress's face.

_Reader Note: I know that I have already used one of the story points in one of my other Worst Witch Stories, but am suffering from a case of writers block with these story. So here's my new fic whilst i get my muse to actually help me write that other story. Please read and review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Constance stood there, the shock still permeating into her. The woman who was usually in such control, was left disbelieving by the words that had just come out of Mildred's mouth, her past flooding back to her. Taking the last few steps into the room, she made it to the table that Mildred was seated at, pulling out the chair which faced Mildred.

"Why do you believe that I am your Mother Mildred? " Constance asked looking Mildred straight in the eye

"Because of that letter, the words in it just resonated the truth, your name wasn't mentioned in it, but just a list of details about the person who was. And when I read them details, it all added up to that woman being you." Mildred said truthfully, her gaze never wavering from Constance's eyes hoping that Constance could see the truth in hers.

"You know for a fact Mildred, that I do not have any children. The five years you studied at Cackles should be evident of that fact. Did you once see me with a child of my own or even reference to one?" Constance spoke, her eyes moving away dare they betray her secret.

Mildred looked at Mildred with distain, something which she never thought she would feel for Constance, knowing that Constance was deliberately lying to her.

"Don't lie to me" Mildred let out with an exasperated sigh. "Do you think that I just decided to come here with my belief without actually checking a few details? I ask around discreetly through Weirdsisters College, and I found out that during your final year at Witches Training College you become pregnant. A pregnancy you mostly covered up apart from a few people at the college that you had to tell. A few people I managed to gain contact to who confirmed you pregnancy and the resulting adoption. They only thing I couldn't find out from them were if the baby was male or female."

Constance at that moment, noticed the sharp pain come from both of her palms, noticing at that time that she had clenched her fists so tight in fear that her nails had broken the skin, and blood had pooled at every injury. Unclenching her fists, she suppressed the urge not to exhale in pain as she moved the tender cuts.

"You had no right to snoop into my life in this way" Constance said her voice full of exasperation. "Not that it is any of you business Mildred. But yes, I did have a child over 25 years ago, a girl who I placed up for adoption."

Mildred stood up, the force knocking the chair over.

"You know that you had a girl yet you doubt me, doubt that I could actually be your child. Why does it seem impossible for me to be that baby girl that you gave up all those years ago?" Mildred said angry at Constance's still believing disbelief.

Constance looked up at Mildred, the angry more than clear on Mildred's face.

"Mildred, The chance of you being that child is slim; the odds of you being the girl I gave up all them years ago are impossibly high. I am sorry about the deaths of you parents, and the fact you having only just found out that you are adopted but I honestly do not believe you can be that child. I would have realised it years ago if you were."

Mildred pulled a letter from her pocket and threw it on to the table in front of Constance.

"If you are not going to believe me than read that, that letter should spell out what I have been trying to tell you."

Constance reached out and unfolded the letter, her eyes focused on it as she began to read it.

_Dearest Millie,_

_I know the reason behind why you are now reading this letter; it means that both I and your father have died. Within this letter I must tell you about some information about your life which you have never been privy to before. I am sorry to burden you with this information at would should be a emotional time for you but as we never told you this whilst you were alive, we do believe that you should know this now we are gone._

_What I am about to tell you may come as a big surprise to you as you always believed that you we're our daughter but in fact Mildred you were adopted as a baby by us and raised as you were our own. I know you should have heard of this a long time ago but as time went past the harder it was for us to tell you. _

_You assumed as we did when you started at Cackles Academy that you had no magical ability within you, but as your first year progressed and you started to show more and more skills both me and my father came to the realization that you did have a magical side. So we decided to look into finding out some details about your birth parents._

_So far we have not found out any details about your father and very scarce details about your mother, only you can find out the main details and only if your birth mother wants to be found. The few details that we manage to find out about your birth mother was as we had assumed that she is a witch which accounts for your magical abilities, she is also a teacher as well, we can't hundred percent be sure that she is your mother but we do know that she gave birth to a child on the same day that you were born, to a child that we believe is a girl which was placed up for adoption and we only managed to find out the initials of her name. C.H. I know this is not much to go by but it is all we could find out..._

Constance eyes shot up from the letter and up to Mildred.

"Mildred, what is you date of birth?" She asked not remembering the details from Mildred's school file.

"It's the First of May 1985." Mildred responded.

"The First of May" Constance muttered realizing that she had already known that, that she noticed it Mildred's file years ago and had shirked it off as a coincidence, considering how many people could theoretically be born on any particular date.

"Mildred, my daughter was also born on that date." She said the realization of the situation starting to dawn.

Mildred moved back across to the table, picking the chair up she sat down back opposite Constance once again.

"That's why I came to you; the chance of another C.H being a teacher and also having a Child didn't seem possible

"Why didn't I think of the possibility of it before, you have the same birthday, and looking at you carefully now, I see myself in you, you look so much like I did in my twenties."

"Because" Mildred said "Both of us were unaware of the fact that I had been adopted. As far as we were both aware I was just Mildred Hubble, daughter of Geoff and Elizabeth Hubble. The fact I have the same date of birth would not arise suspicion to you."

"Mildred, thinking it over the coincidences seem so blinding obvious now. But there is one way we can truly find out, we can both contact the adoption agency, me to give permission for you to access the file containing the details about your birth and for you to get a copy of the file to see who it says."

"So I am guessing then, we just have to wait a short time until we actually find out the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia had just spent the last hour wandering through the castle, getting used to once again the quietness of the cavernous castle one all the girls had departed for the holidays, knowing for six long weeks that the castle would seems so different without the noise and commotion that the girls brought to it at all times.

Looking forward to a welcome cup of tea she headed towards the staff room, with the thoughts of relaxing in her comfy chair with a warm sweet cup of tea in hand. With her hand just grabbing hold of the door handle when she felt the pressure of Imogen's hand on top of hers which was stopping her for pushing it down.

"You may not want to go in there" Imogen said to Amelia

"May I ask Imogen, why not?" Before they spoke again Imogen moved them a few steps away so they couldn't be overheard in the room

"Because Amelia, Constance is currently in there talking to Mildred."

Amelia looked at Imogen at the mention of that name; she was amazed to her it.

"Mildred? As in Mildred Hubble who used to be a student at this academy?"

"The very same one, she turned up at the door not so long ago asking to speak to Constance about a matter" Imogen imparted the knowledge to Amelia noticing the reaction in her face.

"That seems a bit strange to me. Constance and Mildred never did see eye to eye at any point during their time together here at the academy. Why she would seek her out now seems surprising?"

Whilst they were having their discussion they had started to walk down the corridor away from the staff room, them not realising mentally that they started to do so.

"I thought that myself, I am guessing it must be a serious matter if Mildred is seeking out a woman that she had so many problems with in their past. I just hope it is something not to serious for Mildred to come here, when I saw Mildred she did not seem her normally happy self, it looked like something was troubling her deeply."

"Well, I am certain that if it is anything of a truly serious nature we will probably find out about it in due course."

""You are probably more than likely correct Amelia, if Constance needs any assistance with the issue she will more than likely come to us."

"Well Imogen, seeing as we have managed to wander down to my office and as the staff room is currently occupied, would you car to join me in my office for a few custard creams?"

"Certainly Amelia, they would be wonderful"

Whilst Amelia and Imogen had been slowly wandering down the corridor, Constance and Mildred had been sitting in silence, not sure at all how to continue the conversation with each other now the truth had come out about a possible connection to each other.

Mildred piped up, thinking of a way to break the uncomfortable silence which had come between them

"I think I should go now, I think we both need time to think about what has happened." Mildred said to Constance.

"Home, I presume?" Constance asked realising at that time she had no idea at all where in the country or even world was the little part of it Mildred called Home.

"Not tonight, it is too far to make the trip back on broomstick without spend a number of hours flying in the dark, instead I have booked myself into a B & B in the village for the night."

Constance coughed slightly clearing her throat, moving her hands up on to the table she started to speak her hands almost making a begging gesture.

"I am not sure if this overstepping the mark Mildred, but perhaps you prefer to stay in the guest quarters tonight, I am certain that would be better for the both of us, giving us a chance to continue talking everything through." Her voice coming through pleading at that moment wanting Mildred to stay but without asking Mildred straight out that she preferred that she stayed so they could arrange details.

Mildred looked up at Constance her eyes settling up on her face.

"That would be lovely, and you are probably correct we could use the time to talk more with each other. I am guessing we have questions that we need to ask each other. "

Mildred stopped speaking then looked down before asking Constance something

"If you do not mind at all, I think I should set of now and go collect my bag before it gets too late."

"Of course Mildred, I do not mind at all. I need to go have a discussion with Miss Cackle to inform her of you staying overnight. And if I have you permission to inform her of our reckoning about your parentage and my more than likely position as your mother."

"Of course you can, she needs an idea of why I am here and what possibly changes can come from it. And anyway she would be the perfect person for you to talk to about this, whilst we go through all this. As long as I can get permission to talk to Miss Drill, because more than likely I will need someone to talk to as well."

It had take Constance a while to gather the courage to go and speak to Amelia about Mildred. This was a situation that she was not used to being in, she was never the person to be on the back foot of a situation; she was usually the one in charge.

Stepping up to the solid oak door which proclaimed the words " Headmistress" She took a long deep breath in, before lifting up her right hand bunching it in to a fist to rap solidly on the door, a jolt of pain from it caused by the puncture words which her nails had caused by breaking into her tender skin earlier.

"Come in" The sound of Amelia's mature voice came through the door, the two words muffled by it.

Grabbing the handle she pushed the door open slowly, the door creaking lightly at its hinges. Amelia was seated behind her desk, biscuit crumbs littering the area just in front of her.

"What can I do for you Constance?" She asked of her deputy headmistress.

"I am not sure if you are aware of this Amelia" Constance said heading to the chair at the desk opposite where Amelia was seated. "But Mildred Hubble has turned up at the castle wishing to speak with me, she is unable to complete her journey home tonight so I have invited her to spend the night in the guest quarters. Assuming of course you are fine with that?"

"That will be absolutely fine Constance. And I was aware that Mildred was Here, Imogen informed me of that fact. Her arrival is a lovely surprise; it is always wonderfully to see any of the past students."

Constance took a deep breath before she started to unburden herself, trying to make the words she was about to say concise and to the point.

"Of course, you are not aware of the reason for her arrival here. Her parents have recently died in a car accident, leaving her by herself, but to top it all of she was informed by means of a letter by the said parents which revealed she was actually there adopted child. In this said letter it gave some basic details about the person that the believed to be her birth mother. She came to me with this letter and a few more extra details, which gave her the belief that I was her birth mother. A fact which I incline to agree with myself due to the details she gave me, that Mildred Hubble is the daughter that I gave up for adoption over 25 years ago."

The look on Amelia's face was that of totally bewilderment, all cause by Constance's statement and at that time she was struggling for the words to form into a coherent sentence. All that came out was a few short questions while her brain tried to fathom out and process the information.

"Adopted daughter? Mildred Hubble? Your daughter?"

There were a few moments of silence and then she spoke again, gaining the ability to talk with reason again.

"I am sorry Constance, but I am certain that you just said that you had a daughter that you gave up for adoption, a daughter which you believe is actually Mildred Hubble."

Constance looked down at her feet for a second before she looked back up at Amelia.

"You did me hear me correctly Amelia. I did have a daughter which was adopted; a daughter who I am certain had turned up in the shape of Mildred Hubble.

"I would never of guessed Constance, you have worked her over twenty years now and I have never so much heard before that you have a child. Why tell me this information now?"

"The fact I had a child and gave it away is not something I am proud of Amelia. As for mentioning that was expedited by Mildred turning up with that information here. If she is going to be around here so we have a chance to talk about it, it would be extremely hard to keep it a quiet. I am telling you this so I can have someone to discuss it with and Mildred is going to tell Imogen."

"Just remember Constance, come to me at any point if you need to talk. I know you are not the type to talk about your feelings but you are going to need to at a time like this."

Constance looked at Amelia, thankfully for her at the time, for once she need someone to be there for her, being the cold hard woman she normally was going to be tough whilst she was stuck on this emotional rollercoaster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Whilst Constance and Imogen were holed up in their office together discussing the whole life changing situation which had occurred not so long ago, Mildred was on the way out of the castle to fetch her belongings from the B & B.

Mildred slowly walked across the courtyard to the broomshed when she heard a voice call across the courtyard.

"You off Mildred?"

Mildred's head snapped across looking in the direction when the voice had come from spotting Imogen in the PE Store, equipment around her waiting to be put away.

"Yes. I'm going into the village to pick my stuff up; Miss Hardbroom has offered me a room in the guest quarters for the night

Imogen stepped out of the PE store and into the main courtyard walking across to meet Mildred, bemused at the thought of Constance doing something which that much kindness.

"My car is nearby Mildred, seeing as I will be leaving for my summer break soon I brought up near to the school. Perhaps I could give you a lift to the village; it would be much quicker than flying.

"That would be appreciated, I do not fancy the return trip on my broomstick "

"That's settled. It would give us a chance to catch up. It's always nice to hear from old students what is going on in their lives now."

Mildred looked at the older woman deciding to get the news out straight away, knowing that waiting wouldn't make it any easier.

"Firstly I need to tell you something. The reason why I turned up here today" Taking a deep breath in she started. "My parents recently died, after their death I found out some information I never knew. The fact I was actually adopted by them. I found out at the same time, supposed details about my birth mother. That's why I turned up here today; the details led me to the conclusion that Constance Hardbroom was my birth mother. Something after my discussion with her she is now inclined to agree with "

Imogen looked at Mildred, her jaw dropping without her realising.

"Mildred, are you certain?" Imogen managed to say "As far as I have known Constance for there has never been any mention from her or anyone else about a child, especially a child which was given up for adoption."

"We are ninety nine percent certain that it is true. The information I have about the supposed woman who is my birth mother and the details I know about my own birth mar together perfectly from what I have found out from Constance. The only way we can be certain is for me to gain access to my adoption file something which Miss Hardbroom is going to arrange to do so I can find out the details of my birth mother and see if it is actually my old deputy Headmistress."

Imogen looked Mildred up and down, amazed at what happened, that this young woman who once a pupil here could have such an intimate connecting to a member of staff and yet never knew.

"I just cannot believe it Mildred that you could actually be Constance's daughter. I can guess that's why you need to stick around. You must have plenty to talk about"

"As much as we can on this night, I cannot stick around much longer. I have to get back for my job. O have to get back for my job, I have had too much time of recently. I can't risk them removing me from my job, not now I have no support."

Imogen looked at Mildred a feeling of pity starting to build inside her.

"I do not mean to pry Mildred, but didn't your parents leave you any money, or any way to support yourself if needs be?"

"We as a family were not exactly wealthy; we had enough to get by and to pay for my schooling. I am just more than glad that the mortgage on the house has been paid off. At least I won't ever end up on the streets."

Imogen and Mildred started to walk towards the gate on their pursuit to reach Imogens Car.

"I guess that's why you searched Constance out so soon after what happened. To get some sort of family connection for you?"

Mildred looked down at her feet, she was usually much more confident. She had been since finishing college, but what was going at that moment in time had shaken her to the core.

"Maybe one day, but we have so much to work through at the moment. I am here just to find out who I am, how I came into the world. Since I found out the truth, I haven't felt the same person."

"Mildred, regardless of who actually brought you into the world you are still the same person who have always been. It was your parents who shaped you into the person you are, so they may not be your birth parents but they made you who you are. Your birth parents are just people you share genetic traits with."

They reached Imogen's car and stopped.

"I know that all Imogen but it doesn't stop me wanting to know exactly what Constance is like as a woman instead of my teacher. And find out exactly who my father is."

Imogen and Mildred had been to the village to fetch her bag, and had safely stored it in the guest room which she would be staying for the night. Imogen had excused herself knowing Mildred needed some time to think. But being that Mildred had only stayed a few moments in the room before deciding to look around the castle, re-familiarising herself with her old school haunts trying to bring back some good memories.

Without realising she had lead herself to the staff quarters, a part of the school which had always been out of access when she was a pupil.

Wondering if she should do it at all, she headed in the direction of Constance's room. Knowing where it was without every visiting it before.

Rapping the door of Constance's room lightly, Mildred waited for a response inside not sure entirely if Constance was even in her room.

"Come in" She heard the mature tone of Constance's voice from inside the bowels of the room.

"Mildred, I thought you might have returned to academy, what can I do for you?" Constance asked sensing something was troubling the younger woman.

"I just need to talk. I know we are not a hundred percent yet that I am your daughter. I have so many questions I need to ask."

Constance looked at Mildred, she had been expecting Mildred to have questions, and she had questions to ask herself. She knew only small parts for Mildred's life, from the days she spent in school. What had occurred since she had left the school, or the times she had not had access when Mildred was at the academy, Left her blanks in her knowledge about this young woman who was her daughter.

"I will try to answer your questions as best as I can Mildred." Constance's eyes flicked across to the spare chair near her. "If we are to talk Mildred at least sit down, I'm not sure at all how long this will take."

Mildred walked across to the chair that she saw Constance's eye's looking at and sat down on it, her eyes flitting around the room drinking in every inch of it trying to learn something about Constance from her room.

"I think I know what your first question would be Mildred, considering it would be the one I would ask myself. You want to know how you came about being born. Am I correct?"

Mildred exhaled loudly before speaking.

"Yeah, you are correct. I want to know how I ended up being born; I thought I could read you as person. And I always thought as did every student, that you couldn't stand men, that you considered them a troublesome problem that should be removed. With your opinion of men, how did you end up being in the position to fall pregnant, being as that requires a physical relationship with one which would be something I never thought you would consider?"

Constance was slightly shocked at Mildred's bluntness about the subject, going directly to the point straight away and also at the opinion of her that the students held.

"Mildred, I may loath the male species now, but that was not always the case. When I was your age I had relationships with men, I slept with many of them. I was young, and enjoying life and I didn't really think of the consequences. It was all about my enjoyment. In my final year at Weirdsisters I meet someone that I really did feel a strong connection tom and I thought he did to me. I had always taken precautions when it came to sleeping with anyone, not wanting to take the risk of actually getting pregnant. But with him and I am ashamed to say this we were pretty much constantly in bed with him, what I thought was a connection was just pure lust between us. I started to get sloppy, not bothering at times to take precautions, I Just wanted him and didn't care about the consequences, I had had slip-ups in previous encounters and never ended up pregnant from them and I thought the same would happen from this."

Constance looked down; she was normally a strong woman, someone who inspired confidence. But at this moment she was ashamed of herself, having to tell Mildred how loose her morals were all those years to adequately explaining how she ended up pregnant with her. Knowing Mildred would not accept a lie, and obviously would not believe that she could have got pregnant from her one and only sexual encounter. So the painfully truth was all she had.

"Things carried on between us for a few months, before I realised I was pregnant. And by the time I realised I was almost two months gone. For some reason I didn't notice at all that I skipped my period in that first month, I was too tied up in my lust for him, it was only when I started to throw up constantly that I came to the realisation that I was pregnant. Something which I never thought would happen."

Mildred looked at Constance seeing the woman completely different. She had never thought that she could be driven purely by her urges, seeing how she was the one who always warned against following them. But with the hindsight Mildred could now see why she had been so hard line about it.

"That man, what did he do when he found out that you were pregnant?"

"When he found out he accepted I was pregnant, I had the test to prove it but he would accept that the baby was his, my past of sleeping around had caused most people to class me as a slut. He accused me of sleeping with someone else, more than one someone else. But in reality in the whole time I had been with only him. I tried to reassure him that he was the father but he pretty much wouldn't accept it, and he disappeared on me, I tried to contact him repeatedly and tried to find out where he had moved onto but I couldn't find him at all."

Mildred looked at Constance deep in the eyes, and could see the pain behind them.

"I do not see you as the type would sleep around, why would you go with all those men? Lay yourself out so you would be called a slut."

"Because Mildred" Constance said starting to get more emotional and a slight tinge of anger ended up in her voice. "I had such low esteem about myself, for the first sixteen years of my life I was educated at home, the precious only child and daughter of a prestige's witch family. I was kept away from other children and most of my time was spent with my parents, who the majority of time never had anything favourable to say about me. I finally got away from them when I went to Weirdsister's to continue my education but I had no confidence at all, but one thing I noticed where the amount of men that would look at me when I was in the room. Sleeping with them, flirting with them made me feel confident about myself for a short time, so I just kept on looking for another man so I could feel better about myself. After what you father did to me, disappearing on me whilst I was pregnant, I realised how much I was self-destructing, and how all those men had taking advantage of it. That's when I started to hate men, knowing how much pain they had put me through."

Constance looked at Mildred, scared that she had scared this girl away be revealing so much of her past but all she saw was empathy in Mildred's face.

"Constance, I know telling me this stuff is hard but I do need to ask. Why did you have me adopted?"

"Because Mildred..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Constance had started to speak but the words had started to get stuck in her mouth, she had no clue how to explain to Mildred why she had put her up for her adoption. This was not a normal conversation for her; it wasn't a normal conversation for anyone.

"Because Mildred, my parents made me." Constance said getting the words out

"You're Parents? You were around twenty years old when you had me. Why would your parents demand that you give me up" Mildred said shocked that the woman she always perceive at strong would willing bend over backwards.

"You may not realise but my family, the Hardbroom family is an important family in Witch society. As their only child I was supposed to uphold the family name, so when they found out I was pregnant they were less than pleased about that news. To have me pregnant outside of marriage was a disgrace for them, especially when they found out about my behaviour at college. As soon as they found out the notion of me being ever allowed to keep was gone. From the moment they found out every part of my life was planned meretriciously to ensure that what they thought as my dirty little secret wouldn't be found out by the society they care so much. Only particular people were to know, and those were especially selected as people my parents had influence over. I was surprised that they even mentioned anything to you."

"Why couldn't you demand that you kept me? Surely you must of have some control over your own life at that age?" Mildred said wondering how this woman she knew as strict and domineering could be dominated over by her own parents.

"You don't think I tried Mildred, I tried so hard. My parents told me that could keep you but I would of been disowned from the family, they would stop supporting me finically. Leaving me alone to take care of myself and the baby, you."

Mildred was still looking at the situation idealistically, not seeing the implications of what had happened, only wanting to find out what could have been if she hadn't been adopted, If she hadn't been Mildred Hubble but an Hardbroom.

"You could have done it, got a job, and supported yourself, brought up the baby."

"A job as what? I was a twenty year old witch studying in town where the majority of the population was unaware that magic even existed. I had no qualifications which related to the normal world, I could of have got a job which would just about support me but not me and a baby. So I bent over backwards and accepted to my parents will, knowing that whoever took you would be able to take care of when I wasn't at that time."

"But after I was born, didn't you even think about me at all? Wonder who I was, were I was? Even think about looking for me when I turned eighteen."

" I did Mildred, I did think about it all the time. But the pain came unbearable and I threw myself into my work, I became a strict emotionless teacher set in my ways so I did not have to feel. And as for you eighteenth birthday I left that up to the child to decide, you, if wanted to find me I would of let it happen. But when that birthday came and went and there was no contact. I just thought that that child wanted nothing to do with me at all, like they were ashamed."

"If I had known I would of contacted you, I'm sure of it. But as soon as I found out I came looking."

" I know and I appreciated that Mildred. I apologise that I lied to your face at the start, when you first said those words my first insitict was to hide. Can you forgive me Mildred? Forgive me for being scared."

Mildred looked down, not sure if what she was going to say would hurt her in someone.

"Constance, you have told me so much today. But with all that information comes some thinking, what you have told me about yourself is in complete odds with the person I know as Constance Hardbroom. All I have every known you as is my teacher and deputy head, this personal information is something which will take me a long time to digest."

Constance stood up and stretched her back slightly walking towards Mildred.

"I do not expect you to accept it all over night Mildred, this situation will require us to both learn so much about each other, information which we never thought we would ever share with each other. Even knowing what I know now, I still see you as ex student which I should treat as accordingly, and I guess you still see me as your ex teacher."

Mildred looked up as Constance

"I am guessing that is something which we will both need to work on." She said standing up, realising at that moment she was the same height as the woman in front of her.

"You said you had questions to ask, seeing as you have answered everything I wanted to know so far, It's my turn to allow you to ask me anything. But not here, I prefer if we could go for a walk, Stretch our legs, go somewhere I would feel more comfortable. Being in here makes me feel like you are going to give me a detention for being in a restricted part of the school."

Mildred saw the corners of Constance's mouth go up slightly, giving the faintest hint of a smile, a moment which she so easily missed but remaindered her of how guarded and controlled Constance's emotions were.

"Of Course Mildred" Constance responded back "If we are going to talk honestly to each other we need to be comfortable. If you are not comfortable here, then you are not."

With her dress swishing slightly, she headed to the door of the room, opening the door gesturing for Mildred to leave first.

Moving quickly Mildred headed for the door stepping out taking a deep breath as she did, feeling less confined, being in that room had been overwhelming for her. She took a few steps away for the room making way for Constance to come out of the room.

"Where do you want to go to Mildred?" Constance asked trying to give Mildred some direction.

"If it is not an overstep, my old room perhaps, seeing as the pupils have left to go home for the summer."

"That is not an overstep at all Mildred, if you want to go to your old room then we shall. You go ahead Mildred, I'm certain you still remember the way."

" I could never forget, could walk there in my sleep" Mildred said heading towards the stairs

Their journey was quick and in silence for the whole of it. A gulf still evident between them, reaching Mildred's old dormitory room, Mildred stepped into it first. A waterfall of memories flooding back to her instantly.

Turning around she faced Constance

"What do you want to know?"She said coming straight to the point

Constance followed her in, watching Mildred head to the bed and sit down on it, opting for the chair at the table herself.

"Wherever you want to Start Mildred."

"I suppose I should tell you what I have been up to since leaving Cackles. My life leading up to Cackles was not that exciting, and you know what happened during my times here at Cackles, apart from the school holidays of course."

Constance sat waiting for Mildred to start, seeing that Mildred was trying to collect her thoughts.

"As you already know, when I left Cackles I went to Weirdsisters to study for my magical foundation, A surprise for me, especially as I didn't initially show any aptitude for magic at all. When I started the course it was a struggle. I didn't have confidence in my abilities at all. But as time went on I seemed to be able to handle it more and my skills grew to levels I never thought they would get to. From thinking I would never pass the course to actually finishing in the top 5 students of my year, placing higher than Ethel." Mildred said smiling slightly; her relationship had got better with Ethel over time but old tensions still played between them.

"In my last year I was approached by the Witches Guild, who offered me a job which I could take up as soon as I finished my studies. I've been working in there experimental magic department."

"Experimental Magic Mildred? That is..." Constance said.

R/N: Sorry about the delay since last update. Have gone back to UNI to study for my NQT(new qualified teacher) status on a PGCE. So not had much free time to now, so story will be updated when I have the time but it will be updated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Experimental Magic Mildred? That is one of the most of the dangerous departments to work for in the guild. How can you place yourself in a place which could be unconducive to your health?"

Mildred exhaled slightly. She could feel the tension rising, almost every witch or even wizard who found out her position gave her a similar view as Constance. Not truly understanding what the department did for the magical arts.

"It may be dangerous with all the experimentation that goes in extending the use of magic but without this department and people like me magic would have silted years ago, magical acts that we take for granted wouldn't be considered safe and acceptable if they hadn't of decided years ago to experiment on them. Without this department someone wouldn't have discovered the art of popping something which I know you rely on day to day to assist you with your job."

Constance looked at Mildred, feeling the conviction in her voice about her job, the path she had followed at that time.

"How come they came to you Mildred? Out of all the departments I could of ever enviosned you getting a job within the guild this is the most unlikely one.

Mildred walked over to her old bed and sat down.

"From what I was told, it was my grades which enticed them at the start and once they found out about my gift that was it. They wanted me in the department. I am currently looking at the use of mind as a way of affecting spells and charms from the conscious thought instead of the reliance of the use of spells to affect a change on an item."

Constance looked at Mildred, amazed at the idea of what she was studying, that this girl who had not had an academic bone in her body at the academy was looking at something as high flying as this. The entire concept if it came to realization would change the course of magic forever.

"That can't be just your whole life Mildred. There must be more?"

Mildred looked down at the floor, suddenly hit by a bolt of embrassement. Knowing that Constance was hitting about relationships in her life. Her friendships, and more embarrassing as her brain was currently processing through that fact that this woman not only being her old deputy headmistress and form teacher but also possibly her mother was enquiring about boyfriends.

"Of course there is more, I try not to let my job lead my life. I still have my friends around me. After losing contact with some of them for years we are finally starting to re-connect with each other. I was sharing up until my parents died a flat with Maud and still close to the friends I made at Weirdsister's considering what we went through studying there. And as for the main thing you are hinting at, yes I have had boyfriends in the past which the nature of those relationships I will not share for you for the sake of my sanity. As for the moment I am seeing someone, and this person whose name you remember. Charlie Blossom? You do remember him?"

Constance looked at Mildred, a wry smile just hinting at her lips. Remembering how close she had been with that in suffering boy who always seemed to be visiting the academy.

"Charlie as in Frank Blossom's nephew I presume?"

"One and the same. We have been together for almost three years now. Meet him one day at random and we hit it of the same as we had as kids. He ended up sticking with wizarding arts after leaving Camelot's. So much so that he is currently the PE teacher at Camelot's."

Constance looked at Mildred, amazed how serious her life had become. But she was enjoying getting to know this young woman that could be her daughter.

The quiet in the room was interrupted by a growling sound which was quickly traced back to Mildred's stomach which reminded her that she had not eaten since that morning, completely forgetting lunch that day with all that was going on.

"I see that your stomach has reminded me of my manners Mildred, I am guessing you are hungry then?"

"Absolutely famished as it seems. Seems I forgot to have lunch today."

Constance looked down at the girl and guesterd for her to stand up, which the bed responded with a creak and a groan as it did, the well worn springs in need of an oiling.

"Well, Miss Tapocia has already left for the holidays. But I am certain that I can find something in the kitchen which can feed the both of us."

"Is it okay if I invite Miss Cackle and Miss Drill to the unplanned meal? I haven't had the opportunity to catch up with Miss Cackle and whilst I am here I would love the opportunity to do so."

"Certainly Mildred, Do that." Constance said trying to keep out just a hint of bitter disappointment out of her voice at Mildred seemingly not wanting to spend any alone time with her. "I will just go prepare something for us whilst you go and speak to Amelia and Imogene about it. Once the meal is cooked I will serve it in the staff room for us. It seems more welcoming than making you eat it in the kitchen itself"

She reached over slightly and touched Mildred on the shoulder; give it a slight squeeze as she did it before popping out of the area leaving Mildred standing there by self un-decided about who she would see first to invite them to the meal.

The decision was quick and she headed towards the staircase which lead into the main part of the castle. Taking the steps quickly evidently of the daily practice she had had over the five years she was at the school she quickly made it back to the main atrium of the castle and on autopilot she walked to a very familiar room one that she had been in many a time. Getting there she read the label on the door, not needing to do even that as she knew who the person who lay inside would be. But read it she did. The plaque on the door said the words.

Miss Amelia Cackle, Headmistress.

Bringing her right hand up she rapped the door lightly and waited for a response from the woman inside.

"Come in" Boomed out the mature voice of the woman she instantly recognized as her ex headmistress.

Opening the door slowly, she instantly rembered the creak which would come from it if you didn't open it fast enough.

Sitting behind the large oak desk Amelia looked up at the person in front of her, a smile starting to beam over her face when she saw who it was.

"Mildred Hubble. It is a delight to see you." She said standing up from her chair and walking over to the young woman in front of her squeezing her hand slightly when she got there.

"Hello Miss Cackle" Mildred said to the woman in front of her looking much older than what she remembered here being.

Gesturing at a chair for Mildred to sit down she started to speak again.

"Amelia, Mildred. You are no longer a pupil here therefore you should call me by my first name."

"I'll try." Mildred said sitting down followed quickly in suit by Amelia doing so.

"What can I do for you Mildred?" she asked

"Constance is preparing a meal" Mildred felt strange referring to Miss Hardbroom like this and felt like she was waiting for her wrath to come down." I thought I would invite you and Miss Drill too it."

"As you may be aware Mildred I do know about the situation that is going on. Would you not prefer to eat with Constance alone?"

"We have had some time to talk already but whilst I am here I would like a chance to catch up with you and Miss Drill as well. And with this whole situation be so fresh I would prefer to spend time getting to know her properly."

"As you wish Mildred. I will join you and Constance shortly."

"That will be great. We will be in the dungeon when you are ready to join us."

Mildred had managed to grab hold of Imogene who had declined the invitation wanting to make a start of packing for her summer break. Heading to the great hall she headed to the stairs which lead to the dungeon. Taking the steps down she overheard voices.

"I'm still not sure Amelia about this whole thing. How can accept Mildred into my life? After all the things I said and thought about here. Wouldn't it be easier just to not bother at all?"

Mildreds faced dropped after hearing these words. She had only just though she had found her birth mother and now it seemed that she might lose her.

Stepping into the dungeon she spoke

"So, you are already thinking about abandoning me yet again the Constance?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, you are already thinking about abandoning me yet again then Constance?" Mildred said incensed by the words she had heard.

Constance stood there frozen. She hadn't expected that Mildred would of ever heard those words that where only meant for Amelia's ears, these words which had no truth or meaning to them apart from being an outlet for her underlying fears. She took a step forward towards Mildred but Amelia took charge and placed her hand on Constance's shoulder holding her back from getting closer to Mildred.

"Mildred, my dear. What you overheard Constance say is not the truth. She was just venting out her fears to me. If you had only come a moment earlier you would of heard her say….."

Mildred cut of Amelia and began to speak herself.

"If you don't mind Miss Cackle. This is something that I wish to discuss with Constance alone. She said those words and she should be the one who explains them to me" There was more than just a hint of anger in Mildred's voice; the words were steeped in venom at what Constance had said.

Letting go off Constance's shoulder Amelia stepped back and headed towards the stairs, feeling the prickly tension in the room.

"Mildred" Constance said inching slowly towards Mildred "Let me explain"

Mildred raised her hand up to cut off Constance, Wanting to have her say first.

"Let me talk first. I know Constance that the situation has been a surprise for you. I do not think that when you woke this morning that you expected to find that your long lost daughter will turn up at your door, And that that long lost daughter would be me; the pupil who you despised the most."

"Mildred" Constance said trying to interject into the conversation.

"Let me finish please. I need to explain what I feel before you bring your side. Be it what it may."

Constance sighed and headed back to the closest chair and sat down, nodding at Mildred to continue.

"And I never expected when I found out that I was adopted only a few short weeks ago that you would turn out to be my birth mother. The woman who I believed when I left the academy nine years ago I would never see again and that was something frankly I was grateful for, the years that you taught me being the hardest I have gone through knowing how you despised of me and in your eyes my unruly behaviour. Do you not think that it would be hard for me to come here to tell you? I believed for 25 years that I was the daughter of Elizabeth and Geoff Hubble. There natural daughter. Not the daughter of Constance Hardbroom and what it seems to me one of the random men she happened to be sleeping with at that time!" Mildred said the bile rising in her throat and the anger and strain evident in every syllable she spoke.

"Enough Mildred!" Constance said her voice rising trying to stop Mildred in her tirade.

"That's right Constance, raise your voice. Try and treat me like a pupil you can grind down. But you forgotten one thing I am not pupil of the academy anymore and I am no longer afraid of you." Mildred said stepping towards Constance who rose from her seat and looking her straight in the eye

"I am not trying to treat you like a child Mildred. I am trying to calm you down, to get you to listen to me. Give me the opportunity to explain what I meant; something which I cannot do if you are going into a tirade with me." Constance said trying to cool the angry woman down.

Mildred sucked her breath in before speaking trying to regain some inner calm.

"You have five minutes to explain what you meant and not a moment longer. Then we can come to decision about what to do."

"Thank you Mildred." Constance said turning around for a moment to not face her daughter to help try and maintain her emotions, regardless to her connection to Mildred. She still had an overlying need to keep up the stern face which was every present due to her role as deputy headmistress at Cackles.

Turning back round she started to speak.

"Mildred as you have said already you turning up here has been more than a surprise to me. You said that you finding out you was adopted was something that changed you completely but you don't know how much this has changed my view at this time. I may have been aware that I had a daughter out there but as time had gone on I had resigned myself to never having a chance to meet that daughter. As your eighteenth birthday came and went and I had no contact about you wanting to access your adoption file I just thought that you wanted nothing to do with me. So you turning up today and saying you were my daughter threw me."

Constance went back to her chair and sat back down. Her body poker straight uncomfortable about talking about her own emotions

"In four years time Mildred I will be fifty. And since given you up for adoption I have been only responsible for myself. I have no clue how to take care of anyone else apart from myself.

Mildred let out an exasperated sigh, thinking that Constance had missed the point about her turning up looking for a relationship.

"I'm not a child; I don't need to be looked after anymore. I just need emotional support, someone who I can have a connection to in this life now my parents are gone. You may be possibly my Mother but it is not a Mother I need really. I just want someone who can be there, someone who can give me a connection to the world."

Constance looked down Mildred, taking in every inch of her, trying to replace the memory of the girl she was with the woman she was now. Trying to force her brain to remember the Mildred was not a child that needed taking care of, not someone who needed to be told to eat her meals and go to bed but an adult who just need guidance throughout her everyday life.

"I can see that Mildred, but you must understand to my mind you are a child still, a pupil of this school and I am your form tutor. Your mind must work the same, automatically making you call me and the other teachers Miss still. It will take time for me to remember that you now are an adult and that you need to be treated as such and for you to view me as normal adult and not as your teacher. Any by throwing in this connection to each other has made this problem into a large hornets' nest."

Mildred went towards the nearest chair and sat down letting out a sigh and then speaking again

"I know" That was all she said.

Constance knelt down in front of Mildred and spoke looking her straight in her eye.

"Biologically I have been a mother for 25 years Mildred but I don't know how to be a mother to an actually person, be that a child or an adult."

"I'm not saying that I need a Mother. I am saying that I need someone to be there as a confidant someone who I can talk to about everyday stuff like a friend maybe; and mainly so I can gain my roots back. I have no sense of myself anymore, I thought I knew who I was exactly, I thought I knew where I am came from but I didn't . It was a lie. You are the person, the only woman who can give that back to me. "Mildred started to cry

"I get it Mildred I do. That's where my fears have come from. The fact that I am unsure if I give you the information you want and then just to see you turn around and leave neither to contact me again. What life have I given you so far? I basically revealed to you the reason you exist was because I was promiscuous, A woman with no morals who slept around."

Constance looked down and then back up to see tears in the corners of Mildred's eyes.

"What I said wasn't the truth, it was my fear talking. I am a 46 year old potions teacher what can I give you?"

Mildred looked at Constance

"You gave me my magical skill that is something, and you can give me my identity back, tell me about myself and my actual family. There is so much that I do not know, about whom my grandparents are, where you grew up, Even who you are past being a potions teacher. Fifty percent of my genetic makeup comes from you. And only you can me this information, so I can actually find where I came from"

Constance mulled over the words Mildred had said before speaking again, her response carefully thought over.

"There is not much to know Mildred; my main success in life is just being a deputy headmistress in a witch school. That is all my life has amounted to."

Mildred sighed slightly noticing at that point Constance was not getting her point, what she was trying to tell.

"Well, if the file proves what we both believe is true" She said pointedly "Then my successes will be your successes as well. As your daughter I am a reflection of you. You remember what I was like when I first turned up here, and now look at me, that is down to you. I may not have known that you were my mother at that time, but still ended up shaping the person I am, made me strive towards something. Made me become the best witch I could. Imagine what you could do know you have a more tangible entrance on my life."

"But Mildred" Constance rebutted. "Are you sure that you would truly want me in your life, considering all the water that has gone underneath the bridge. Not all of it good."

"I really don't know how to plainly say this so you understand. " Mildred said pushing up from here chair, to stand heading over to the fire and looking in it. Turning back to Constance she spoke. "But empathically yes, one hundred percent I want you in my life. No matter how scared you think you are of this. No matter what has gone before. I want you in my life, and I hope you want me in yours; but saying all that the decision is all yours. I am going to put this down bluntly for you. If it does turn up that you are my mother. Do you want to be in my life or leave me at the wayside?"

"Mildred, I….."

R/N: Finally updated, sorry about the delay. But training to be a teacher does not give you much free time. So please read and review guys. Reviews make me happy and I could do with some happiness at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mildred, I….." Constance voice wavered as she was just about to speak again. Causing her to start her sentence once again.

"Mildred, I want to be involved in your life. Even if I don't turn out to be your mother at all. If I am not, I can be mentor to you. And if I am I can be that as well. Someone who give you emotional support, someone to talk over your problems. Someone who will be there. "

Mildred smiled slightly at that looking Constance in the face.

"That's all I want. And if it does not turn out that we are related then having you as a mentor would be excellent. And if you are then even having you mentor in that way as well would be fine with me. I'll take a relationship what every way you want. Perhaps It will develop further. You never know."

"Mildred, you just need to remember that whatever happens in the future that the road will be rocky at the start. As I said there is a lot of water under the bridge between us and that baggage is going to take time to get through."

"I'm not dumb. I know it is going to be hard, and there will be a lot to work through between us. But I am willing and hopefully you will be willing to work through it no matter how hard it is and how scared it will make you." Mildred said trying to get a point across.

"I will do whatever is required Mildred. But perhaps we should sleep on the issue tonight. Give it a chance to settle within us and talk about it in the morning. If that is okay with you?"

"You are probably right Constance. There is so many raw emotions floating around at the moment that it would probably end up causing us problems if we discuss it tomorrow. So I agree with you. Anyway I am actually so hungry and the smell of the food you are making is not helping with the situation, its making it hard for me to ignore it."

"That is a good idea Mildred, I must admit myself that I am getting quite hungry myself. And I know for a fact that Amelia. I mean Miss Cackle is dying to speak with you and catch up with what you have been doing."

"You can call Miss Cackle and Miss Drill by the first names you know. Miss Drill had already asked me to call her Imogen when I am in her company and I am certain that Miss Cackle will not mind me calling her by her first name and you saying her name in my presence. They are your colleagues. And I think if I am going to be around the Academy a lot more it will be slightly embarrassing for me as a 26 year old woman to be still calling everyone here Miss. I have been out of the academy for a long time."

"I will try and keep that in mind. Now Mildred, If it you could assist me in getting these plates up to the staff room it will be a great help."

"Of course I will. But can I ask you one question. How is Hettie getting on?" Mildred said asking about the girl she originally thought was her blood cousin but was in fact just an adopted relative. Hettie was currently a second year at the school, and Mildred remembered quite clearly the day she had escorted her to the academy for her first day.

"Well Hettie is….."

With the serving bowls full of food in their hand they made their way to the staff room, balancing the bowls on one arm for a moment Mildred managed to get the door open which led into the staff room. Mindfully of dropping any one of the bowls she made it to the table where Imogen and Amelia were sat and grateful placed the bowls onto the table.

Amelia looked up at Mildred and gave her smile.

"I am glad to see you are still here Mildred" she said to her, before she placed one hand onto Mildred's right arm. "And it is so wonderful to see you, we're so rarely get to see old pupils."

Constance at the time had slipped in the room behind Mildred and had placed the contents of her arms on the table as well. Instinctively heading to where the serving plates were placed and putting one in front of the two people seated there and one where her customary seat.

Mildred looked down at the table unsure where to sit, the only meals she had ever had eaten at the academy were with the other pupils and she was unsure what to do. Constance looked over at Mildred, and picked up her slight feeling of discomfort and placed a plate in front of the chair next to her. Signalling in silence that she was to sit there.

Grateful accepting what Constance had done Mildred sat down.

"So how long can we expect you to be here Mildred? It would be wonderful to have a chance to catch up with you properly." Imogen said given Mildred a beaming smile.

"I am afraid that, I will have to leave at some point tomorrow. I have taken to much time of work, and she really travel back so I can return the day after that. But hopefully you will get to see a lot more of me in the future."

"That would be wonderful Mildred. You are more than welcome at any time."

"Constance has been filling me in on Hetty's exploits at the academy. Seems she is quite a character as well. Of course hearing what problems she has caused you, I must apologize for the trouble I caused you whilist I was a student here."

Amelia laughed slighty at Mildreds statement. "Mildred, you have no need to apologize. You made life interesting and considering the number of times you saved the school."

Mildred smiled at that before she turned her head slightly to face Imogen.

"I do have something to ask you Miss Drill, I mean Imogen." Mildred said catching herself at the end. "Hetty told me that you were no longer here, that you had being replaced by Dedire. I was a bit surprised to see you here" Mildred said remembering her old friend from Weirdsister's college.

"I was on sabbatical for the last eighteen months, I was working abroad with disadvantaged children, helping to develop sports facilties. Deidre is still working here but as my deputy. PE has become more popular than it was when you were here" Imogen said slightly laughing remembering how much Mildred and her friends hated all sport.

"I am just glad that she gets an opportunity to have you as a teacher. You were a great teacher during my entire time here." Mildred said before quickly relieasing what she had said. "Not that you weren't all great teachers. You were."

"Thank you for catching your statement there Mildred." Constance said smirking slightly knowing what had happened in the past.

Noting Constance's cynicism Mildred knew that Constance was aware that she had not meant anything by her statement.

"So Mildred. How are your friends from the academy? Maud, Enid, Jadu and Ruby?" Amelia asked not knowing that Constance had pretty much covered this ground already

"Well…" Mildred started

The meal went well and Amelia and Imogen had excused themselves leaving Constance and Mildred alone together. A silence was around them that was a bit uncomfortable.

"So Mildred,…." Constance started to say

"Um, yes" Mildred said

"Would you care to go for a walk? I think we need to discuss how we are going to handle getting hold of the adoption information?"

" I guess we should." Mildred said pushing up from her chair.

Constance herself stood up and walked to the door opening the door, gesturing for Mildred to go through the door.

Mildred stepped through it and Constance followed through it, Mildred heading towards the courtyard with Constance following after her.

When they reached the door which led out to it. Constance spoke

" I must admit, I have no clue how we go around gaining access to your adoption file. I know my side is easy, just giving access to you to see the details in the file. But your side, do you have any idea what to do? "

Mildred looked at Constance.

"I do for a fact. I looked up how to do it before I came here. It is quite simple, but there is one problem. I can't find my adoption certificate. I have looked for it everywhere, but it is not in my parent's documents. And I have no clue where I was actually born or where I was adopted. One I have those details getting hold of the file will be"

Constance smiled slightly happy that she could help but also worrying about something as well.

"Well luckily for you, I have a copy of your birthday certificate and details of your adoption. But there is one problem getting hold of them."

"What problem?" Mildred asked.

" That paperwork is at your grandparents house. The Grandparents who do not want me to every admit that I have a child."


End file.
